The secret life of Paige Matthews
by Echelonmember89
Summary: What was Paige like before she became a charmed one? Is it possible that she could have led a life outside magick? Please R&R.  Pagie X OC
1. White Lines

The secret life of Paige Matthews

Pairing: Paige X Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, it's the brainchild of Aaron Spelling. However Alex is my twisted creation. How ever she is based loosely on someone I know.

R&R please and thank you… And no flames.. or I shall shoot you with the Alien Blaster…

-----------------------------------------Chapter one: white lines---------------------

The lights seemed hot on Paige's face, she could feel a bead of sweat drip down her face. Her stomach seemed to be turning up what she ate for dinner. Paige loved to sing, so she didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She knew that it wasn't the fact that almost every set of eyes in the bar where on her. Paige grew up doing performing arts. Her parents thought that it would be a good idea if their daughter possessed some kind of talent. So they threw her into band classes and singing lesions. Then it hit her; maybe it was a certain set of eyes that made her feel queasy.

The true was, Paige was in love with someone that barley knew of her existence. Paige had only talked to her twice, however somehow Paige knew her life wouldn't be complete without Alex. Paige wasn't sure if it was Alex's smile she noticed first of if it was her chocolate brown eyes. But what she was sure of, was the fact that she melted every time she saw them. Paige was also sure that those chocolaty orbs were starting holes in her.

Paige turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. She noticed that white letter popping up on the screen and for a moment forgot the song that she was about to sing. But the letters turned yellow and Paige knew that she couldn't disappoint. So singing along with the yellowed words Paige finially figured out what the song was. And when it came time for the chours Paige sang with all her might.

_"white lines, and headlights in my eyes_

_White lines, I'm ready to drive all night _

_White lines, I'm waiting 'till I'm in your arms_

_White lines, will bring me home."_

Paige finished the last verse of the song and climb the step while avoiding everyone's cheers and applause. All Paige really wanted was to forget about those eyes and the pressure of collage. She sat down at the smoking section of the bar and reached into her purse. She felt someone come up beside her and sit in the chair next to her. Paige found her cigarettes and pulled one out and set the rest of them on the bar. She fumbled around for her lighter when suddenly a voice came from next to her.

"Here.." Paige looked up and she was face to face with those eyes.

"Thanks." Paige said taking the lighter form Alex.

Alex was about 22, her skin tone resembled coffee with milk in it. Her hair was kept very short and she wore glasses. She stood barley over five foot tall. And weather or not she knew it she was everything Paige ever wanted.

The bar was quite minus some poor guy pouring his heart out with "I'll Be". Paige took a drag of her cigarette and started off in the distance.

"You know you have a really good voice?" Alex said letting the smoke roll out of her mouth.

"You think so?" Paige said attempted to stay cool.

"Oh yeah.. Your name's Paige isn't it?" Alex said flicking her ashes in the ashtray.

"Yeah, and yours is Alex." Paige said matter-of-the-factly. But all she really wanted to do is come out of her skin.

"oh, you know me do you?" Alex looked over at Paige and smiled.

"Oh.. No.. I just." Paige's eyes got as big as quarter's and her voice jumped about an octave higher.

"It's alright hun. It's called flirtation." Alex said standing up and patting Paige's leg. She grabbed a pen and a napkin from the behind the bar. She quickly wrote something down and slid it towards Paige, before taking off towards the stage.

Paige reached for the napkin and pulled it towards her. She squinted her eyes to be able to see what the tiny print said. Finally she made it out in the darkness and it simply said.

_Call me cutie_

_497-2864_


	2. From Yesterday

Ok… so I'm a bit new to the charmed ficing world.. but I've watched charmed form like the 1st season. So I know about the show. I just always wrote Anime. But I wanted to test the water's somewhere else. I thought why not charmed? So here is part two of my attempt..

---------------------------------------Chapter two: From Yesterday--------------------------

Paige woke up the next morning to a throbbing headache. She quickly sat up and surveyed the room. After noticing that she was in her own house, she laid back down and roughly rubbed her face. She mentally kicked herself for drinking as much as she did and not remembering how she got home.

She looked beside her and noticed that there wasn't a body print. SO she took that as a good sign, no one came home with her. She looked up towards the ceiling and whispered

"thank you."

She peeled the blankets off of her and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the shower then turning it on she began to dread the rest of the day. It had become all too routine for her. Waking up, going to school, going to work, getting off and picking up some kinds of take out. Going home and doing homework and going to bed.

Paige was in the middle of washing her hair when the doorbell rang. Hopping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, Paige made her way to the door.

Upon opening the door Paige was face to face with Alex. Paige momentarily froze and looked like a deer in headlights. Alex was at her house and here she was dripping water all over the hard wood floor.

"You left this at the bar." Alex said reaching in her pocket pulling out Paige's cell phone.

"Oh,, Wow! Thanks. I didn't know I didn't have it." Paid said one hand gripping her towel.

"Yeah, well aren't you glad you have me around." Alex said handing Paige the phone.

" Do you wanna come in?" Paige said motioning towards her apartment.

"Sure, you don't mind if I smoke do ya?" Alex asked lighting up.

"course not, Hay I'm gonna go finish my shower. I'll be right out." Paige said running towards the shower.

Paige quickly finished her shower and ran to her room to grab something to wear. Quickly doing her make-up, Paige made the decision that she wasn't going to class. Walking into the living room Paige saw Alex with a picture in hand.

"who are they? If you don't mind me asken." Alex said nodding towards the picture.

"My parents. They died my junior year of high school." Paid said with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry to bring it up." Alex said half smiling

"It's alright, they're watching over me." Paige said smiling.

Suddenly things became very awkward. Paige thought that this was the perfect opportunity.

"So you want to go to lunch or something?" Paige said grabbing her purse.

"Like a date or something?" Alex said eyeing Paige

"Yeah" Paige said with a grin

"So what would you do if I told you I was straight." Alex said almost whisper like in Paige's ear

"I'd… I'd…" Paige stuttered scared of rejection.

"I'm joking darling." Alex breathed sending chills down Paige's body.

"oh.." Paige said breathing out thankfully

"Well… what are you waiting on? Lets go." Alex said grabbing Paige hand and leading her out of the apartment.


	3. Smooth

Ahhhhh.. here is part 3 on my new baby…

Same rules apply

--------------------------------------Chapter 3: Smooth-------------------------------

Alex and Paige walked into a casual restaurant and sat themselves. They started talking about random things when a waiter came to their table.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The waiter tried to say politely while staring at Alex's chest.

"I'll have a Pepsi, thank you." Paige said glaring at the waiter

"I'll have a milkshake, vanilla, with two cherries." Alex said licking her lips.

The waiter's cheeks turned red as he walked away.

Paige turned to Alex and glared, noticing Paige's glare Alex busted out laughing. Paige rolled her eyes and giggled as the waiter came back to their table bringing a glass of Pepsi and the Vanilla milkshake.

"So why did you find it necessary to pick on the waiter?" Paige said taking a sip of her drink.

"I wasn't picking on him." Alex said innocently.

Eating lunch with Alex was just the experience that getting drinks was. They ate slowly because of conversation and Alex's taunting of the staff, paid the bill and quickly left.

Waling down the street in Public, Alex seemed to change into a total different person. She barley talked to Paige. Paige felt like she had done something wrong, She looked over at Alex and kept looking until she caught her eyes and half smiled.

When they got back to Paige's apartment building, Paige decided to speak up.

"Have I don't something wrong?" Paige asked watching Alex light up a cigarette.

"Why would you think that?" Alex said staring out the window.

"Well it's like you're one person here and at the bar, but outside you're a totally different person." Paige said walking over to Alex.

"I'm afraid.. Ok. I'm afraid of being judged. Afraid of what the world will think of me, but I'm not going to change myself." Alex said in a low voice still staring out the window.

"Well that's alright. Everyone is afraid of something… I'm afraid of heights." Paige said squatting down to be eye level with Alex,

At Paige's comment, Alex seemed to let out a bitter laugh.

" Look Alex, I like you a lot. And…." Paige said trailing off

"And me being afraid of public affection doesn't scare you off?" Alex said flicking the ashes of her forgotten cigarette.

"No it doesn't. I like you a lot." Paige said smiling.

"well good…" Alex said inhaling a bit of smoke. "because if you haven't noticed, I like you as well."

Paige smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood up and quickly kissed Alex on the forehead.

"I've got to get to work, I don't wanna go. But I can't miss any days, or I'm not gonna have rent money." Paige said staring at the clock.

"Well darling, what time do you get off." Alex said getting up out of the chair she was in.

"I get off around 5:30. Why you got something planned?" Paige said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Nothing much, just a surprise." Alex said walking over to Paige.

"what if I don't like surprises?" Paige said tryng hard not to smile

"You'll like this one, trust me." Alex said kissing Paige on the cheek before leaving.

Paige's hand rushed to her cheek where Alex's lips had just been. She smiled to herself as she thought about her day with Alex. Eyeing the clock once more, she sighed and grabbed her car keys.


	4. Anyone But you

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not posting.. I HATE MARCHING BAND…. Umm I've made a promise to my self that I wasn't going to let this story end up like "High School life".. Meaning I will finish it soon. Yay

But anyways..

Here is part 4 of "the secret life of Paige Matthews"

--------------------------------------------Chapter 4 : Anyone but you------------------------------

As Paige sat in her tiny cubical, she realized that she was loosing her mind. Not a single piece of paper had graced her desk all day. She was beginning to wonder why she even came to work. She would much rather be at home, sleeping or be with Alex.

Slowly 5:30 approached and Paige had never been happier. She logged out of her computer and quickly said goodbye to all of her co-workers. She grabbed her purse and things and quickly left the building. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cigarettes and quickly lit one up while going out to her car. As she approached her car, she noticed someone lurking beside it. Paige pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911, but didn't press talk. She walked over to her car and suddenly Alex's head popped out .

"Hay there stranger.." Alex said smiling.

"God, you scared the shit out of me." Paige said closing her phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry hun. I didn't mean to give you a fright." Alex said smiling.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Paige said inhaling a breath of smoke.

"Yeah, you look fine." Alex said jokingly

"So what are you doing here?" Paige said tossing her cigarette away.

"We're going somewhere." Alex said smiling

"oh, we are…" Paige said smiling

"Yep. And trust me. You'll love it. But first we got to take your car home." Alex said

"Ok…" Paige said eyeing Alex.

With that Alex leaned over and kissed Paige slowly. She then backed away and walked over to her car. Paige stared off to the place where Alex scampered to. She smiled to herself and opened the door to her car and got in. Starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, Paige wondered what Alex had planned. She continued to drive until they got back to her house.

Pulling into her parking lot and taking her spot, Paige shut off the car. Getting out and locking it she waited for Alex to walk up to her.

"Is there anything I need?" Paige said eyeing Alex.

"Nope, just you." Alex said taking out a bandanna.

"What do you think your going to do with that." Paige said pointing at the black piece of cloth in Alex's hand.

"Oh, nothing.." Alex said walking behind Paige and blindfolding her.

Alex led Paige to her car and sat her in the seat and put her seat belt on her. She then shut the door. Alex quickly rushed over to her side of the car. She put her keys in the ignition and took off towards their destination.

Alex pulled up to a quite abandoned park that over looked the bay. The parks grass what neatly cut and the swings looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Alex put her car in park and looked over at Paige.

"Stay here for a minute." Alex said getting out of the car and walking to the trunk. She opened the trunk and got a blanket and a basket out of it. She walked over to where a tree was casting its shade. She laid the blanket out and set the basket on top.

She walked back to the car and opened Paige's door and helped her get out of the car. She then led a blindfolded Paige to the spot that she just prepared. She stopped just a foot in front of the spot and whispered in Paige's ear.

"Prepare to be amazed." She pulled off the blindfold.

Paige looked around at the scenery and gasped. She had never been to this park in her life, and she wondered why.

"Wow, babe this is beautiful." Paige said turning around and looking at Alex.

"Though you might like it." Alex said sitting down on the blanket. "I hope you like Strawberries." Alex said reaching in the basket.

"Of course." Paige said sitting on the blanket with Alex, still in disbelief.

Paige looked up and smiled at Alex. Alex dipped it chocolate and held it out for Paige to bite. Paige looked up at Alex with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Eventually the strawberries ran out and Paige took to lying on Alex. They both sat there and welcomed the silence. Eventually the sun started to set lower in the sky, creating a orange-purple sensation. Paige looked up at Alex and they melted into a kiss as the sun melted into the earth.


	5. Pardon Me

This chapter goes out to someone very special, who is kinda the Alex persona. The song is sorta special. If you've never heard it.. you should go listen to it.

-----------------------------------------Chapter 5:Pardon Me-----------------------

Eventually that night they made it back to the bar where it all began Paige knew that Alex loved to sing, and she had the voice to do it. It seemed that Alex was afraid of nothing when she was on that stage. She wasn't afraid of what other people though, it didn't matter, nothing mattered. All Alex cared about when she was on stage was singing, it was as if she was lost in her own world.

They walked in to the bar and although it was a little bit smoky, it seemed like home. Paige took a seat at the bar and Alex walked up to the stage and put her name in for the song that she almost always sang. She came back to the bar and sat down by Paige. Paige looked over and Alex and smiled. She couldn't have been more content.

They sat there for a bit and watch as other people got up and sang. Some where better than others, but most were all good. After about 10 singers, it seemed just about all of their pizza and soda were gone and Alex still hadn't sung yet. But just as Alex lit up her cigarette, the dj called her name. Paige took her cigarette from her as she walked up to the stage. Alex got into what seemed to be a stance and the music began to flow. Not soon after the lyrics seemed to flow from her beautiful full lips. And the entire crowd began to sing with Alex during the chorus.

"_so pardon me while I bust_

_into flames.._

_I've had enough of the world_

_And it's people's mindless games_

_So pardon me while I burn_

_And rise above the flame_

_So pardon me.._

_Pardon me_

I've never be the same…" 

Alex finished the song and Paige seemed to clap louder than anyone else in the entire bar. She could feel her clapping radiate from her with all the sugar she had taken in, and all the dare she say it, love she had for Alex. Alex strutted back over to Paige with the look of "how did I do?"

"You did wonderful babe…" Paige said before Alex actually got the words out.

"You think so?" Alex said looking at Paige searching for something

"Well yeah…" Paige said rolling her eyes.

The sat down and they both ordered a shot of Vodka. Paige pulled Alex over and licked the side of her neck and slammed back the shot. Alex looked at Paige like she had lost her mind, however instead of questioning Paige about it, she did the same.

"Your first body shot?" Paige asked

"am I that readable?" Alex said attempting to get the attention of the bar tender

"You can tell when someone has done them before. It's kinda like eating pussy, you can tell when someone has done it before." Alex said meeting the eyes of the bar tender.

"Oh.. well.. I wouldn't know.." Alex said pulling out a cigarette.

"You mean that a pretty thing like you is a virgin?" Paige said forcing Alex to meet her eyes.

"yeah.. My x and I never got very far, and she left me rather scared. So.." Alex said taking a drag of her cigarette.

Getting up Paige walked over to Alex and gently forced her neck to one side where she slowly licked it up and down before quickly biting it and then walking back over to her drink and slamming it back as before. Alex's eyes quickly turned from a deep brown to a black, She quickly slammed back her drink and slammed a 20 on the bar. Knowing that it was more than enough to cover the bill for the drinks and the tip. She got up and quickly led Paige out of the bar.

"Come one lets go."

Catching a Cab in San Francisco was almost no problem. They quickly caught one and caught up with their activities that were abandoned at the bar. Alex gently forced Paige's head back and kissed her way from her mouth to her neck. Where she repeated Paige's earlier action, which to this Paige let out a soft moan. It seemed that cab driver heard it because he turned around but didn't say anything.

Pulling up to the house the cab's meter read $15.75. Paige pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it the driver and took off toward her apartment. With Alex breathing heavy in her ear, she found it heard to concentrate, but after fumbling with the door for a while she opened it. Walking inside with Alex close on her heals


	6. Sex and Candy

Ok… so I tried this.. I don't know how it will work, if you don't like it. Then I will take it down and rewrite the chapter…

So people give me some feed back

thanks

--------------------------------------Chapter 6:Sex and Candy-------------------------------------

They stumbled in the door and were quickly on each other's bodies. Shirts over heads as mouths quickly found each other in the darkness of Paige's apartment. Alex's Hand's quickly found Paige's bra, as she broke away from Paige's mouth.

"Can I?" Alex said slightly panting

"Yeah" Paige breathed as Alex fumbled with the clips to her bra.

Alex freed Paige of her cloth prison, and stepped back a bit. Paige's breast weren't huge, they were a normal size. Alex's already dark eyes seemed to turn black with lust, as she reached down and captured one nipple between her fingers. She slightly toyed with it, causing Paige to moan.

"Don't tease me." Paige gasped between moans

" I won't baby. I'm going to love you like no one has before." Alex whispered breathing in Paige's ear

Paige's hands quickly reached for Alex's bra, and without hesitation she ripped it off. Without a second thought Paige started to kiss her way down Alex's body, stopping when she reached her breast. Taking one of them in her hands she licked around it. She then took her nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it. She looked up at her lovers face and saw the look of pleasure and lightly bit down causing Alex to gasp.

Paige stood up and the roughly kissed Alex and it seemed the battle for control had begun. They let their mouths do the dueling in the form of a kiss. Paige eventually backed down, being the submissive one. Alex let go of Paige's mouth and moved her way over to her neck, where she marked her as her own, again rousing a moan form Paige. She sporadically kissed her way down until she reached the top of her jeans.

"Do you really want to do this, here, in the living room?" Alex asked on her knees looking up at Paige

"I don't care, who cares about rug burns…" Paige said slightly arching into Alex's touch.

Alex quickly shed Paige of her jeans and inhaled the sent of Paige's arousal. Looking up at Paige, she got to her feet. Alex captured Paige's mouth with her own. Paige's hands snaked down between them until she found Alex's pants. She quickly shed Alex of her pants, and snuck her hand between Alex and her underwear.

Paige fumbled around against the soft skin and the slickness that was Alex's pussy. Paige then forced her way down between the lips that were soft with stubble and found her clit. She quickly worked it with her fingers, while Alex moan softly in her ear.

"Do you want me?" Paige whispered her words dripping in lust.

"yes.." Alex said barely getting the words out before Paige stripped her of her underwear.

Paige laid Alex on the floor, getting down there her self she whispered "I love you"

Paige leaned down and deeply kissed Alex before making her way down south to Alex's soaking pussy. Paige licked the juices off Alex soft pussy causing Alex to slightly arch. Paige slightly pushed back the soft lips that held what she truly wanted, and quickly licked the swollen nub sticking out. Alex softy cried out encouraging Paige to continue her assault. Paige continued to suck and lick the swollen nub. Paige looked up at Alex and saw her eyes closed tight with pleasure and her mouth open, gasping.

Taking her tongue away from Alex's clit, Paige licked the hole that seemed to ooze with juice. Alex whimpered at the loss of the feeling for a moment and then gasped when she felt the tongue at her whole. Paige stuck her tongue inside of Alex and licked as far as she could, causing Alex to buck up against her face. Paige quickly thrust her tongue in and out of Paige, creating a rhythm. Alex's breathing increased and she seemed to be on the edge of climax and Paige withdrew her tongue and stuck in two fingers. Increasing the rhythm with her fingers, Paige leaned up and kissed Alex. Alex returned the kiss hungrily and bucked up against Paige's fingers. Paige leaned back down and once again took up her assault of Alex's clit. The combined pleasure seemed to break something in Alex, causing her to let out a small moan and arch high off the floor. Paige felt the muscles around her fingers contract, and she knew that Alex had cum.


	7. Criminial

I know that this one is rather short.. but trust me the next few will be better.. as my story is making it's way towards the end

-----------------------------------Chapter 7:Criminal-----------------------------------

Paige woke up the next morning with a headache and the weight of something heavy on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a dark complected arm. She followed that arm to the boy that it belonged to. That body looked soft and femmine, despite it's look when clothed.

Paige turned over to face the heavenly body and took in its' sent. Alex smelled of axe, natural body sent and heavy sex. As Paige went to cuddle closer to this body, it's dark chocolate eyes opened.

"Good morning beautiful." Paige whispered not yet trusting her voice.

"Morning babe." Alex whispered back, looking into Paige's light brown eyes

They stayed like that for a moment, until they both melted into a kiss. The kiss was soft and lazy, As the minds of both girls went back to the night before. Suddenly Alex began to deepen the kiss until they both lost breath

"You ready for round two?" Alex said sitting on top of Paige

Paige's eyes clouded with lust and she nodded.

Hours later Paige lay gasping for breath on the living room floor. Alex puller her close and began to stroke her hair. Laying there in the after glow of their passion, Paige was content. They both laid there listening to the sounds of the other's breathing

IT was around four in the afternoon when Paige and Alex decided to get up. The both headed to the bathroom, to take care of business.

Paige turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot. She looked at Alex's form and smiled. Wrapping her arms around Alex's waist she whispered, " Wanna join me, nothing more romantic than showering with a lover."

The sent of shower gel and shampoo filled the air along with the sounds of giggles. The steam quickly filled the room making it slightly difficult to see.

Paige grabbed a shower sponge that had her cousin's body wash on it and began to scrubbed Alex's back.. Paige smiled as she felt her hand brush against Alex's breast. She reached up and grabbed the shower head from it's resting spot to rinse down Alex's soapy body. Alex reached up for the bottle of Paige's body wash and took the shower sponge from where Paige had placed it. She squirted the soap on the sponge and turned around to face Paige.

"Are you going to stand there like a good girl?" Alex asked leaning up for a kiss.

"of course." Paige said taking her lips.

Alex lathered up Paige's body while taking in the sent of the body wash that Paige was using. It smelled of flowers, and something else that Alex couldn't put her finger on..


	8. Random Blinking Lights

This is the second to last chapter of my new story.. and this chapter is somewhat is symbolic… I just got out of a rather serious relationship.. so after you read this.. you will know why it's symbolic..

--------------------------------Chapter 8: Random blinking lights---------------

Paige stepped out of the bathroom to see Alex redressed in the night before's clothes and sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette. Paige walked up to her and moved in for a kiss, to which Alex moved away.

Paige pulled away hurt and confused, and looked at Alex. She had a look in her eyes that was almost forging. She looked as if she regretted everything.

Paige suddenly felt a bit betrayed, she had just given herself to Alex and suddenly Alex didn't want a thing to do with her. For a moment Paige wondered what Alex was still doing there.

"Why are you suddenly being like this…" Paige said motioning towards Alex

"I think that maybe I jumped into deep.. It's not you Paige.. It really isn't.. I just can't be in a relationship.. I just can't do it. I just end up hurting everyone." Alex said getting up putting out her cigarette.

" What…" Paige stammered over the word for a moment..

"what do you mean you can't be in a relationship.. you hurt everyone… Alex I'm not everyone.. I'm Paige…" Paige said somewhat in denial.

Alex smiled sadly at Paige and opened the door. She sighed and shut it behind her. Paige sat down in the chair that Alex just got out of, and lit up a cigarette. She sat there for a minute and took a couple drag's off of her early death sentence as she became aware of the tears . Quickly her tears became quite sobs, which led into hard loud sobs.

FREQUENCY

_-----------------------------------------C-A-N—Y-O-U—F-E-E-L – T-H-E—F-R-E-Q-U-E-N-C-Y-----------------------------------------_

Paige was at her favorite coffee shop attempting to get her mind off of Alex when she got a text message.

Hay,

Can you meet me somewhere so we can talk about this.

Paige sighed and racked her brain on how to respond. Again she sighed and texted Alex back.

What just so you can bail on me again?? Ight fine..

Meet me by the old library..

Paige picked up her things and went to her car, Opening the door she kicked herself for even saying anything to Alex. She kicked her self for falling for Alex all those months ago at the bar. She kicked herself for every agreeing to be with Alex.

Pulling into the parking lot Paige was at a loss. She didn't even know anymore if she wanted Alex back. She just knew that she loved Alex, from the first time that she saw her. But as she thought back on it, it appeared to be, just mere lust. What came in the later months, that was love.

Paige saw Alex's car as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. Sighing she took the keys out of the ignition. She opened the door to meet a cloud a dust. Slamming the door Paige walked towards the center of the field, where at one time sat a library. Alex followed her and stopped where she did, but three feet away.

"I don't know what do say.. I don't.." Paige began..

"Look.. I want to try.. I do, but I don't want to hurt you.. and that's what's going to happen." Alex said reaching for Paige's hands.

" How do you know…" Paige said.

"just trust me." Alex said again reaching for Paige's hands.

While the talk was taking place neither girl was aware of the man that was watching them. He was dressed black and had an evil look in his eye. Holding out his hand he grew a blue orb from it. He waited until it was a decent size and flug it at both girls.

Paige saw the orb flying towards them, but there was no time to move. There was no time to push Alex out of the way, nothing. She wasn't sure what the thing that was coming at them. The only thing she was sure of was that she wouldn't live through it, she had a feeling that she was going to die.

Then suddenly her mind wasn't in control anymore, it had seemed that her body had taken over. And when she was aware of things, she was back at her car and Alex was on the ground. Then everything came back to her. She didn't wonder how she got back to her car, she just ran.

She ran over to Alex, she picked up Alex's form and began feeling for signs of life.

" No… Alex.. baby you can't die on me.. Alex.. please tell me your alive.. Baby.. say something… Please.." Paige began to sob holding the limp form of her former lover.


	9. Thanks for the memories

Well this is it kids… the last installment of my new baby.. but like all parents you got to let your kids go.. **sobs** well same goes as the other chapters.. R&R.. please… and no flames… they will only help feed my aggression, not make me cry. smiles

-----------------------Chapter 9: thanks for the memories---------------------

As Paige laid there with Alex's limp body in her hands, she couldn't help but feel like It was all her fault. She brushed the hair back off of Alex's forehead and smiled as sad smile.

" I loved you. I really did. And I know that we had our problems, but I really loved you. And I hope that you really loved me." Paige said stroking the wiry hair.

Paige looked up to see three women running towards her. All three were average height and looked as if they were sisters. But there was one that she almost looked like, and that was the blond woman.

"Oh God.. Prue, Piper, we're too late. He got to her." The blond girl said to the other two.

" And a another innocent saw. Damn it Phoebe, if you hadn't been taking so long this wouldn't have happened" The woman with her hair down said.

"Prue, it's not her fault. It's all of our faults.." The woman with her hair up said.

"thank you Piper…" Phoebe said

They all walked up to Paige and the younger of the girls bent down to where Paige was holding Alex

"Hi, I know you don't know us, but we need to know what happened.." Phoebe said.

Paige looked up and then back down to Alex

"We were just standing her talking and then I saw this blue light and the next thing I knew, I was back at my car. And Alex was on the ground, so I ran over here and she was dead." Paige said beginning to sob again.

"What do you mean you were back at your car?" Prue said looking at Paige

" I don't know. I was standing here talking to Alex and then I'm back at my car. I don't understand it, I just wish that it would have been me instead." Paige said wiping her tears off of Alex's face.

"Alright.. Prue I think that you need to call Daryl…" Piper said looking around the area.

"that's a good idea.. why don't you do that Prue?" Phoebe said smiling at the older girl

Prue walked away leaving the other two girls with Paige.

" I know that this is difficult to understand, but the person that killed your girlfriend will be caught. She will not have died in vain." Piper said sadly smiling at Paige.

---------------------------------------T-H-A-N-K-S—F-O-R—T-H-E—M-E-M-O-R-I-E-S---------------------------

Paige stood around at Alex's funeral and felt as if nothing was real anymore. She saw the preacher sitting there talking about what a wonderful person Alex was, and saw all the people that were there pretending that they loved Alex. Paige just felt that none of it was real, It was if everything around her was a lie. The only thing that was ever real was love and all that she would ever have, died with Alex.

She watched as they put the wooden box that contained not only the person that she loved, but her own heart, in the ground. She looked around her to all the crying people and knew that it was all a lie. She knew that she would go home and go to sleep and wake up the next morning with Alex's arms around her. She just knew it, because she also knew in the back of her head that she wouldn't be able to function without Alex. Alex was the only person that Paige had given her whole self to, and life without Alex would be next to impossible.

Getting into her car, she lit up a cigarette. Turning the car over and driving down the highway she eventually found herself at the place Alex surprised her with the sunset picnic. She got out of the car and walked over to where the sun hit her directly. Not caring about the sunburn that she would later have, not caring if anyone saw her, she just let out a gut wrenching scream.

"WHY?" Paige screamed as she fell to the ground.

She continued to scream as the sun began to set on her, and she felt as she looked at the dieing sun as if she had died herself.

-------------------------------------Song list------------------------

Chapter one : White Lines (Alexz Johnson)

Chapter two: From Yesterday (30 seconds to Mars)

Chapter three: Smooth (Rob Thomas)

Chapter four: Anyone but you (Alexz Johnson)

Chapter five: Pardon Me (Incubus)

Chapter six: Sex and Candy (Marcy Playground)

Chapter Seven: Criminal (Alexz Johnson)

Chapter eight: Random Blinking Lights (Darren Hayes)

Chapter nine: Thanks for the memories (Fall out Boy)


End file.
